


WHERE IS THE JEDI?

by thegodking



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, from different perspectives, idk - Freeform, kinda romance but kinda a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodking/pseuds/thegodking
Summary: they all felt it, the call. they knew luke skywalker had to be found, but every time the name was spoken it sent tingles down rey's back. almost as if it wasn't the right name."somethings wrong." the slight glimmer in leia's eyes confirmed that she felt it too. "i feel the call somewhere else." leia held up her hand. rey looked at her shoes, the air tingling with the force.leia closed her eyes, fingers twitching slightly as she hummed. when her eyes finally opened, rey stared with awe, and confusion."the call isn't coming from luke."rey rubbed her head, exhaling. "with all due respect general, who else would the force draw us too?" the sky infront of them was massive. the resistance needed a mission, needed somewhere to go and a reason to go to it. the familiar sensation of her presence was heavy in the force. leia welcomed it, she hasn't felt her since her son left."she's calling to us."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_jakku_ is a quiet, sandy planet. the market places teaming with poor scavengers. earning a living wasn't easy unless you had access to one of the imperial crashes. collecting leftover materials was enough to keep yourself afloat, that's how rey had been surviving. 

you can imagine the surprise she got when imperials landed on the planet, searching for now other than the droid she had befriended only hours ago. at that moment, the only thing she felt was fear. 

it's not much different now, really. though the resistance base is heavily fortified, the same fear hasn't left her for weeks. it made its home deep inside her, a quiet reminder that she's never _really_ safe. not from kylo ren. the black-covered maniac was determined on wiping out the jedi. for reasons she wasn't exactly sure. she wouldn't exactly classify herself as a jedi, yet he seemed set on killing her all the same. 

she wondered how someone could betray their family like that. she watched him _murder_ his father! ( _that_ thought still finds itself in her mind sometimes) _._ yet general organa does not believe he's a lost hope. 

"why do you believe he's a good person?" rey would ask, confused.

leia would look at her, frowning slightly. she could see and _feel_ the battle taking place inside of her. "he has been corrupted, but the light is still inside of him. he loved once, he loved _someone_ once. when they return, maybe he will too."

at that point, rey had stared at her, wide eyed. "I thought he loved his father?"

"he did."

"he _killed_ his father."

leia recoiled, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "the corruption, he believes that if he answers to the dark side, it will wipe away the light. he does not understand."

rey huffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. that fear, still settled deep inside her, still seemed to be trying to warn her of something. she hesitated, "there's a feeling, my friends can feel it too. the _fear_ , its urgent, never going away. it's not.. natural."

leia nodded her head.

"it feels like.. the force wants to show me something. wants to show me _someone_. kylo felt it too, when he did that.. mind thing, or whatever. i could _feel_ it in him. like a call, a whisper. is luke the one calling?" leia looked at her, questioning. before holding out her hand.

grasping it, rey could feel the clamminess of it, she could feel the slight shake, as her eyes searched for any answer. leia spoke, softly. "it is a call, it is a call _from_ the force, not from the person. i have tried to follow it to my brother, but i believe he is cut off from the force. he has distanced himself from the light."

rey shook her head, "with so much darkness, there has to be light! it has to be telling me-" she was cut short by leia, raising a hand. she licked her lips, before smiling. "you didn't let me finish. the light has more than luke skywalker. i had not realized this until now, it calls on you to find someone else."

rey cocked her head, was there _another_ force user that didn't want to be found?

"i haven't felt her calling in ages, but i can feel her now."

"who?"

leia shook her head, "that is for _you_ to find out my dear, the force calls upon you and your friends, answer it." with that, she rose up from her seat, exciting the room. the door shut itself behind her, leaving rey alone to herself. 

not long after, the door reopened, and her friends walked in.

aubrey, poe, and finn. the closest thing to friends she's ever known. poe is the _best_ pilot the resistance has ever known. audrey, the best engineer. finn left the first order for the resistance, while he had no particularly amazing skill, rey was closest to him. feeling lost was a feeling rey knew oh too well, her and finn sympathized the best.

aubrey nervously tapped her foot, "well?"

rey shook her head, "its a call from the force." the three of her friends nervously exchanged glances, skeptical. rey sighed, "it sounds stupid, i know. but leia confirmed it."

finn shook his head, "that doesn't make sense. none of us are force sensitive besides you, how do we feel it too?" 

"i don't think its a call to _use_ the force, its a call to find someone." poe crosses his arm across his chest, "alright, who? rey taps her finger on the cold table, shivering slightly. "leia said she couldn't tell me. but leia said _she._ i think its a female force user."

"you mean, _not_ luke skywalker?" rey shook her head, "no, it wants us to find a girl."

aubrey looked tired, overwhelmed even. " _how_ are we supposed to know who to find?" poe snapped his fingers, getting the entire group to look at him. "there's a library in this crusty-ass, no good, trash heap of a base, maybe there's a book about all known jedi in there." rey stood up, brushing her shoulders, "that makes sense, even after the war, the rebellion kept track of all force sensitives incase they were ever needed again."

"where is it?"

poe motioned with his hand, "follow me."

\---

"jesus, this place is crusty!"

the three turned in circles, looking at the tall, obviously abandoned library.

aubrey breathed out, "looked at all this information, forgotten. every book in here is covered with a layer of dust." finn pointed at something, just out of eyesight. "hey guys, take a look at this."

slowly, the four cautiously approached a table. before staring at what rested in the middle of it. 

a book, which looked to be handled recently, sat neatly on top of a pile of books. there was a page marker in it, almost as if someone _wanted_ it to be found and read. rey picked it up hesitantly, turning the book over in her hands, before flipping to the page.

ALL KNOWN TRAINED JEDI 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
  
BEN SOLO  
  
  


there were about 14 more names, all of which had been blacked out beyond repair. next to them, one word. 

DECEASED.

poe shivered, "i don't like this, these are probably the names of the jedi luke was training. before, you know, the accident. the group nodded solemnly. reys finger rested over one name, which was rewritten on the bottom of the page. the ink was fresh, and she knew who had wrote it. _leia._

ISABELLE KENOBI 

the name was familiar, she had heard of it before, _kenobi._ she turned to the group. "kenobi." finn cocked his head, "as in, obi-wan kenobi? the jedi master? isn't isabelle his dead granddaughter?"

rey looked back to the page, the word "DECEASED" had been scratched out, and replaced. the group crowded down to peer at the words, silent.

BELIEVED TO BE ALIVE.

"holy shit!" aubrey exhaled, reading the words. "maybe _she's_ the one that's calling out to us."

rey nodded, "now that i have a name, i know it to be true. search this library for anything on the kenobi family, maybe we can find her location here."

"holy shit." aubrey exhaled. finn looked around, "


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no trace.

the slamming of a book echoed through the quiet library. a muffled sound caused three heads to turn up at the pilot, now with his face buried in his hands. "what's the matter, poe?"

the pilot threw his hands up, angrily. "we've searched the entire library, and the only thing we found is Tatooine! we already knew about obi-wan's old residence there."

rey tapped the sides of her head, before exhaling silently. the group turned to her for an answer. she gave one, "if it's the only location we have, then we go there. maybe we can find evidence of her there."

aubrey nodded, "it was her- her grandpa right? she probably visited! maybe she left something?" finn nodded, "okay, how do we get there?"

"that shouldn't be a problem, poe can take his x-wing, the three of us can use a transport. leia wants us to find her, she shouldn't have a problem with it."

poe stared at the name, still open on the page. "what significance does she have, anyway? what makes her so special apart from luke skywalker?"

\--

leia sat her table, she had waved away any wandering eyes or calls of help. she needed this day to meditate. the familiarity was still there, the solemn call that she _knew_ who this was. if luke didn't wanna be found, she knew isabelle didn't want to either. this wasn't her, it was the _force,_ it _needed_ her to be found. the others don't know her whole story. she reckons it'll be better if they figure it out for themselves. 

she had believed isabelle to be dead, or cutoff from the force. but maybe she wants to be found, maybe. she closed her eyes.

the girl was there. short brown hair, and _piercing_ blue eyes. she was smiling at something, leia couldn't quite make it out. infront of her, the parts for a lightsaber. she always liked to build lightsabers. her fascination with them showed, each one she crafted for the other trainees was beautiful, individually created for them. she was working on one, leia recognized it instantly, her face falling. 

the lateral vents, the cross guard, it was _familiar._ when she held it up and ignited it, the blade glowed _blue._ at the time of its creation, it was beautiful, angelic, even. 

she's seen that lightsaber recently, felt it take the life of the man she loved. </p

the girl held it up, smiling. the face of who she was talking too became visible. leia's smile returned, sadly.

"do you like it?"

the boy smiled too, (which he rarely did, as it is.) before taking the hilt and twirling it. "i do."

"you're sure? i can always modify it-"

she was silenced with a kiss, wrapping her hands in his hair, she huffed, before moaning. leia closed her eyes, she did _not_ want to see this. 

he tore away, holding her forehead close. "its perfect, belle". 

"thank you, ben."

the vision faded. leia opened her eyes and took a gasp for breath, steadying herself in her chair. the force didn't want luke skywalker, the force wanted her for a reason. she was not meant to _kill_ her son, the force wanted her to _save_ him. maybe she could.

\-- 

"how are we supposed to get out of here? the first order is surrounding the planet!"

rey rubbed her forehead, "okay, i don't _know_ poe. we'll have to figure it out." finn and aubrey stared at the star destroyer, the shield around the base was protecting them, but no one could get out, or in.

aubrey crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "what if- what if i modified a ship?" the three turned to her, "how?" 

she motioned to the transports, "the signal it gives off, help the order identify what exactly it is. i could probably jam it, maybe convince them that the transport is imperial? they may let us out of the system." poe nodded, "that could work, but how would we get back?"

"that's not important, isabelle isn't hiding in this base, we won't need to come back _until_ we find what we're looking for."

poe laughed, "well, _that's_ reassuring." rey turned to him, "do you _want_ to be afraid for the rest of your life?" the entire group, minus rey, shook their head. she rubbed her temple. "then let's _find_ kenobi."

aubrey winked, "i gotcha, scavenger. i'll start working on a transport now. shouldn't take me long."

with that, she jogged away, toward the hangar. rey turned toward poe and finn, "alright, pack your bags, don't tell _anyone_ where we're going. meet back here in 15."

nodding, the three friends split up and headed in the direction of their rooms, anxiety and hope in their hearts.

\--

"sir,"

"not now."

"but commander-"

"i said, NOT NOW!"

the lightsaber ignited, spluttering and crackling, the deadly red gaze reflected on the shiny white of the scared storm trooper. the unnamed masked disturbance turned around and bolted in the direction he had come from. he knew better than to mess with someone so easily,, upset. 

he sat back down on his bed, fingers running through his messy hair, before clipping his lightsaber back in position. the room was dark, not decorated, but spacious. plenty of room to mope, or silently train without having to disturb the other troopers. he sighed, 

and then he felt it. 

the pull.

he stood up instantly, eyes widening and heart beginning to beat, he raced through his rooms and jabbed the number key with the passcode. 

"ben?"

he whipped around, beginning to shake slightly. his room wasn't his anymore. 

the smoke in the air made it hard to see, the softly lit glow of embers still visible in the distance. he closed his eyes, counted to 5. waited for the vision to go away. 

he had them all the time, memories of _her_ , this one no different than the last. memories of what had happened that night. 

but something _was_ different this time, her silhouette standing against the light grey sky wasn't where the signature was coming from. he turned.

she was with him, staring wide eyed at the view infront of her, his breath stopped. she looked at him, bright blue eyes missing, they were brown. 

"what happened to your eyes?" 

she narrowed them at him, he looked her up and down. "those aren't your eyes, are they?" 

she scoffed, "it doesn't matter,"

"are you hiding? are you hiding from me?"

"if i wasn't, you would've found me!"

he shook slightly, trying to keep his face neutral (but ultimately failing). she looked the same, he could tell he looked the same too, in this.. dream? vision? they looked the same as they did that night. he realized this after examining his lack of scars. she was just as he remembered (minus the eyes), even the same little scar on her cheek, (she fell and scraped her face when she was 10, he always laughed at how clumsy she was).

she looked sad, her face falling in a slight frown as she watched him. she took a step forward. he held his breath, anxious. he hadn't seen her in what felt like a lifetime. which it was. 

she reached her hand out, fingers shaking slightly as she cupped his cheek. he exhaled, leaning into the warmth of her hand. he didn't want to wake up, didn't want to return to snoke, or the order. 

"ben."

he opened his eyes. _ben._ it sounded so foreign to him, as if ben was his brother, someone not _quite_ him. 

he shook his head, "ben solo is dead." he felt the warmth of her hand, retract. opening his eyes slowly, he could see a tear glisten on her cheek. it was because of him, he knew it. the last person he wanted to hurt, the person he _thought_ was dead, and yet here he was, causing her _more_ harm. 

"then so am i."

he looked at her, eyes searching her face for _something,_ any kind of answer. 

she smiled, slightly. "if ben solo is gone, then i'm _never_ coming back."

he frowned, anger beginning to well up inside of him. he could feel it, fingers twitching and heart heavy, "you don't want to be with me? i'm right here! its me! i love you no less than i did before, why are you running from me?"

"im _running_ from kylo ren."

there it was, his name. his _identity._ and yet, it sounded even weirder coming from her, he never expected he would have to hear her say it, never expected to have to face her on opposite sides of the battlefield. 

"I'm going to find you."

she stared, indifferent. "good luck."

"the force will guide me to you."

she shook her head, "the _force_ does not know how to find me, neither can you." with that, she vanished.

he sat on the ground, head in his hands. the surroundings faded and he found himself back in his familiar quarters, nothing but the empty abyss of blackness as company. 

he _would_ find her. 

and he _would_ turn her to the dark side.

\--

rey fumbled with the buttons on the transporter, cursing at herself before flipping the ignition switch. next to her, aubrey opened a hatch in the side of the ship and skimmed through the different color wires. exhaling, she spun around, "now i just gotta put the code in-"

rey blinked at her, "you were in here for twenty five minutes before we got here, what were you doing?"

she hesitated, as if trying to decide what to say, before finally she motioned to missing wires in the hatch. "had to cut out the existing receptors, if they broadcasted anything to the ship they could figure out it was a resistance vessel. took me longer than i thought to remove all of them."

rey nodded, before getting out of her seat and letting poe sit down. he was the best pilot in the resistance, no one could argue with that. he wasn't even looking at the control panel really as he flicked switches, he could do it in his sleep, rey knew. 

bootsteps echoed on the ramp, singling finn had made it aboard, before walking into view. poe signaled that he was closing the ramp, and it hummed silently before shutting with a click.

the vessel vibrated, signaling poe had kicked the engine on, before aubrey sat in the copilot seat and started inputting codes into the broadcaster. she exhaled, shakily. "lets hope this works,"


End file.
